


Set Me On Fire

by hermess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Study, this is so bad rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermess/pseuds/hermess
Summary: Alec has set Magnus on fireor Magnus just really loves Alec





	Set Me On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Set Me On Fire by Fancy Cars. It's a great song and I recommend giving it a listen!

For Alec, Magnus would gladly risk it all. He didn't know what made him so different from seventeen thousand others at first but now, it was clear.

Alec had sparked something in him during their first encounter that only grew with the passing time. It was an uncontrolled open flame now that took Magnus’ breath away. The sheer immensity of it was as magnificent as Alec himself. 

Every touch on his cheek, every breathless laugh, and every soft look sent the flames higher and higher. They filled Magnus with such warmth and love he felt as if he had fallen in love for the first time all over again.

None of his past lovers could compare to Alexander Lightwood. Even Camille was overshadowed by him.

Alec himself was an open maze. His every emotion was written on his face and plain to see, but the complexity of the man blew Magnus a way. He considered himself an expert at relationships, but he'd have to reconsider that.

Alec, sweet innocent Alec who had never even been in another relationship, taught him he had much to learn still.

Lying here, with Alec in his arms, such a simple thing, sent the blaze into a roaring rampage that brought Magnus into a tailspin. He believed Alec when he had said he couldn't live without him. Now, he was beginning to think he couldn't live without Alec either. He didn't want to imagine living without the fire in his heart. 

Magnus pushed those thoughts back and focused on Alec's breathing. For now he would live in the moment and take in every second he was with him. 

He would risk it all to protect the man in his arms if it meant more time with him because not even the flames of Edom could compare to how Alec set him on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and come visit me on [tumblr](http://artemiss.tumblr.com)


End file.
